Frequently organizations want to determine how many copies of each document reside on the various computer systems used by people in the organization or want to determine the number of copies of the most frequently occurring documents. Conventionally, the copies of documents have been counted. In large organizations, counting the copies there are of each document or determining the number of copies of the most frequently occurring documents takes a significant amount of time. For example, at any given point in time, some of the computer systems would be shut off due to people not being at work, among other things. Therefore, enough time would have to be allowed to gather information from all of the computer systems. Further, counting copies of documents has conventionally required a significant amount of processing power and memory. Lastly, conventional methods have been prone to duplication sensitivity where a particular copy of a document is counted more than once.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.